secretos de rachel
by EiiAli
Summary: rachel y shelby


Los secretos de una hija.

(Rachel)

Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento y mire a Elizabeth mi pequeña hija de 2 años de edad ya había llegado a la guardería.

Eli llegamos –dije ella me miro con sus grandes ojos marrones

Está bien mami –dijo

Me baje del auto y fui por ella a el asiento trasero la puse en mi cadera y me dirigí a la puerta estaba la señorita maría una de las maestras de la guardería.

-hola señorita –me saluda maría

- hola maría – dije con mi mejor sonrisa

- señorita Berry antes de que se valla la directora quiere verla con Eli - dijo yo pensé que habrá pasado

- bueno gracias maría

Me fui con Eli a la dirección golpe la puerta y fui recibida por candelaria la directora.

Hola señorita Berry tomo asiento por favor – dijo con mucho gusto asentí con la cabeza y me senté con Eli en mi regazo.

Pasa algo señora - ya estaba muy preocupada

No solo tenemos que esperar unos minutos a que llegue la otra madre

Y eso porque Eli hizo algo malo

No exactamente

Bien – dije

(Shelby)

Estaba bajando del coche y tomando a beth y dirigiéndome a la oficina de la directora no fueron 5 minutos cuando llegue a ahí golpe y la puerta se abrió

Señorita corcoran pase por favor – dijo cuándo se apartó pude ver a Rachel con una niña en sus brazos y muchas preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza

Bueno las e citado para hablar de sus hijas - dijo la directora Rachel tenía una hija la mire pero desvió la mirada

Que pasa con mi hija – dijo Rachel

Beth y Eli no se llevan muy bien que digamos para sus dos años, beth ya le ha tirado un juégate por la cabeza Eli – dijo la directora y vi a Rachel pararse a toda prisa

Como

Si señorita Berry pero su hija se vengó tirándole todo el jugo en la cara de beth esto tiene que para , no sé como pero hagan citas de juego o algo para que se lleven bien – dijo la mujer frustrada

Para que a ver si beth le tira con algo más Eli mira mama

Si mami

Sabes que la violencia no es buena que te dijo mami mi amor – dijo Rachel vi a mi nieta girar la cabeza y mirar a su madre con eso ojos marrones

Que es mui malita y que no es buenita mami pero ella me tiro con ese bloque de su juego y yo solo me defendí lo siento mami – dijo con eso ojitos

Bueno a hora quiero que le pidas disculpas a beth

Pero mami

Nada pide disculpas yo te crie bien a hora Elizabeth

Bien lo siento beth por tirarte el jugo

Gracias Eli pero beth tú también tienes que pedirle disculpas a Eli por tirarle con ese bloque de juguete que pasa si la hubieras lastimado - dije y beth me miro y sabía que no podía discutir

Lo siento por haberte tirado con el juguete

Gracias beth – dijo Rachel

Bueno a hora que las niñas se and disculpado tiene una suspensión solo por el día de hoy

Bien – dijimos yo y Rachel

Rachel se levantó y yo también salimos por la puerta lo que será el destino que nuestros coches estaban una alado del otro sentí a mi nieta hablar con rachel.

Mami estas enojada con migo

No Eli – dijo rachel con un tono enojada si mi hija estaba enojada

Aja dices que no estas enojada pero tu voz dice otra cosa – mi nieta sí que era inteligente para tener 2 años

Eli basta a hora nos vamos a casa Eli si estoy enojada cuando lleguemos a casa te vas a ir a el rincón por 1 hora

Pero mami no quiero ir a el rincón

Pues vas a ser lo que yo diga por tu mal comportamiento estoy perdiendo un día de clases Eli lo entiendes

Si mami lo entiendo

Mi amor tienes que entender que solo somos tu y yo mi vida y mami tiene que terminar la escuela para poder darte un futura – dijo rachel mirándola a los ojos no entendí el de solo tú y yo donde estaban sus papas

Si mama lo entiendo sé que los abuelitos nos están mirando desde el cielo – o dios mío Leroy y Sam muertos

vamos amor

rachel espera

(Rachel)

Rachel espera – dijo Shelby

Si Shelby – dijo con mi tono un poco frustrado ya

Mira sé que no nos vemos hace 2 años pero que tal una cita de juego para ver si las niñas se puede llevar bien

Bien Shelby sígueme en tu auto – dije me di media vuelta puse a Eli en el asiento de seguridad me subí y arranque pude ver por el retrovisor como Shelby me seguía

Cuando aparque el coche en el garaje Salí del auto tomo a Eli pase por la cocina deje todo y fui a la puerta para abrirle a Shelby

Pasa puedes esperarme en la sala de estar mientras cambio a Eli y traigo sus juguetes – dije

Claro rachel aquí te espero – dijo

Fui cambie a Eli traje su baúl de juguetes puse a Eli en el suelo al igual que Shelby puso a beth

Así como las pusimos en el suelo se acercaron a el baúl y sacar los juguete para jugar yo y Shelby fuimos a la cocina para poder preparar un café para las dos yo estaba en silencio antes de que ella lo rompiera.

Rachel puedes explicarme lo que pasa donde están tus papas y cuando tuvo una hija – sabía que de esta no me salía

Bien Shelby aquí tienes el café vamos a la sala y te voy a decir todo – ella me sigue en silencio nos sentamos en el sillón y yo desvió la mirada un momento para ver a las chicas que están jugando tranquilas tomo una respiración profunda y comienzo hablar

Cuando yo te conocí tenía 1 mes de embarazo había sido violada por un maldito que me durmió con cloroformo en una fiesta y un mes después apareciste tu mis papas eran los únicos que lo sabían tú me dejaste y yo no te dije nada de que estaba embrazada – dije

Pero rachel porque no me lo dijiste pude haber estado aquí para ti

Porque tu adoptaste a beth y yo no quería meterme en tu vida además tenía a mis papas hasta hace un año pero murieron en un accidente de coche pensé que me iban a mandar a una casa de acogido pero mis papas me emanciparon y yo tenía la custodia de mi hija me dejaron mucho dinero así que no necesitaba a nadie – termine con un suspiro

Rachel sé que te dije que no quería ser tu mama pero no es cierto

Como dices – dije yo

Tenía miedo de que yo no fuero lo suficiente buena para ti – ella soltó lo último con una voz temblorosa

Shelby mira tú eres lo suficiente buena para mí siempre lo serás pero

Rachel solo dame una oportunidad de acercarme a ti y a mi nieta por favor – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sabía que lo diecia con el corazón en la mano

Está bien pero si te equivocas no te perdonare en mi vida lo entiendes- dije

Si lo entiendo gracias rachel - me dijo dándome un gran abrazo me sentí bien en sus brazos estuvimos así por varios minuto

Eli ben un segundo tú también beth - las dos caminaron en pequeños pasitos hasta nosotras

Que pasa mami - me dijo mi bebe la recogí y la coloque en mi regazo lo mismo hizo mi mama con beth

Sabes que yo tengo dos papas pero lo que no te dije es que también tengo una mama mi amor

Enserio tengo una abuela

Si quieres conocerla

Estas bromeando claro que quiero puedo mami – no podía dejar de reír a ver a mi hija tan emocionada

Bueno Elizabeth Shelby Berry te presento a tu abuela Shelby Elizabeth corcoran – mi niña la miro con esos ojos chocolates que mi mama se derritió en un instante

Nana – salto mi hija así mi mama tuve que agarrar a beth para que no sea aplastado en el abrazo

Mi niña pero mira eres tan igualita a tu mama

Enserio

claro que si

Mami te das cuenta que yo y nana tenemos los dos nombres iguales solo que en diferente orden

Si mi amor por qué crees que te puse así

Eso es col entonces esto significa que beth es tu hermana

Si – dijo mama y beth me miro y se acurruco mas a mi

Quedamos así mirando la tele yo estaba feliz nada me faltaba ya solo broadway

6 años después

Cumplí mi sueño soy una estrella de broadway mi bebe ya tiene 8 años y yo 23 estoy nominada a un premio tony y mi mama esta con migo beth también tiene 8 años las 4 vivimos en Nueva York después que me gradué mi mama me siguió a mí y a Elí a Nueva York mientras yo asistía a NAYA, mama cuidaba de las niñas hoy 6 años and pasado nos encontramos en el parque mama y yo sentadas en un banco viendo a las niñas jugar.

Y pensar que hace 6 años no teníamos lo que tenemos hoy – le dije a mama

Tiene razón mi niña estoy orgullosa de estar a acá

Yo también mama - dije

Te amo bebe

Te amo demasiado mama

Fin.


End file.
